Flowable adhesives used to adhere brackets and other attachment members such as glass locating pins to vehicle windshields require autoclaving to cure the flowable adhesive to bond the bracket or pin to the glass surface of the windshield. Autoclaving is a costly process which may affect vehicle assembly productivity by requiring off-line autoclaving of the windshields with associated inventory build-up. The autoclaving process may produce a high variability in bonding strength, and the elevated curing temperature may increase residual stresses in the adhesive bond interface. The member being attached must be held under pressure against the glass surface to wet out the adhesive and during the curing and autoclaving process, which requires clamping, fixturing or otherwise holding the member in contact with the glass surface for an extended period of time. Tape may be used as an assembly aid to hold the member in contact with the glass surface, however adhesive applied to the member prior to locating the member against the glass surface may become contaminated during the adhesive application process, or during wet out of the adhesive, contaminating the tape and compromising the tape adhesive such that the member is not sufficiently held in contact with the glass surface during the curing process. Adhesive squeeze out from the bonding interface may contaminate other surfaces of the member or other components which may come in contact with the squeezed out adhesive, may be detrimental to vehicle appearance, and may require secondary operations to be removed. Structural bonding tape may be substituted in some applications, however structural tape also requires autoclaving to cure the adhesive bond, therefore being disadvantaged by the high costs, reduced productivity and inventory impact of the autoclaving process.